


interest

by yeehonk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Non-Binary Linhardt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehonk/pseuds/yeehonk
Summary: Over time, what begins to interest Linhardt is not their research, but Hubert.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	interest

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble i wrote a while ago for a prompt and figured hey........... might as well upload it, the only thing i have written for linbert despite it being my first ship for 3h lmao,

Spending time together wasn’t unheard of. They got along relatively well. Or, at least that’s how Linhardt viewed it. While their views on certain things were different, there was also a mutual respect for that—even if Hubert’s way about it was… well, different. They’d known the man long enough to pick up on the idiosyncrasies.

But even they couldn’t truly pick up on why Hubert had decided to spend more time with them lately.

They didn’t mind it, really. Whatever the reason, it meant they got to spend more time with him. Something they would have pushed for on their own, if the other man hadn’t been so willing in the first place. And this way it allowed for them to get even closer, let Linhardt bother the other with questions on their own research they were stuck on—though the other man rarely had any good input, but the ability to bounce ideas off of someone as well as see more of Hubert’s views on things was worth it. Sometimes those conversations completely derailed, and they were able to get the other man to laugh in earnest.

That was something that by now, they treasured.

Tapping their pen gently against the paper they were writing notes on, all attention had wandered from what they were working on and instead focused itself on Hubert. It was unlikely the other man _hadn’t_ noticed Linhardt staring, but he didn’t bother to give any indication of such. Watching for a moment longer, they eventually placed the pen down, getting up and walking over next to the other.

“Can I help you?” Hubert spoke only once they had sat down on the desk, peering over at his work.

“You might be able to,” they shrugged, eyes fixating on him once they decided his work to be too boring to try and parse. “It depends.”

“On?”

“Your reaction.”

Before he could respond, they reached out to carefully turn his face towards them, locking eyes with him before leaning in. There was no pull back, no movement to stop them from getting any closer, and in fact a slight tilt of the head so that his lips could meet theirs sooner than expected. The kiss was chaste at first, and there was a hesitancy from Hubert, as if he wasn’t sure how to move forward with it.

Pulling away from the kiss, Linhardt stayed close, enough that their lips were still brushing against Hubert’s as they spoke, voice low. “Hubert… Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

The blush that entered the other’s face came so quickly they wondered if it made him dizzy.

“That’s—” He cut himself off, taking another moment to clearly think through what he was going to say. It tugged a smile onto their own lips. “I hardly see how that’s any of your business.”

“So, no,” they responded, holding back a small laugh at the frown the other gave from it. “That’s fine, I’m more than willing to take the lead on this.”

Before he could respond, they pulled him back in for another kiss, deepening it this time. It seemed the comment took away all hesitance that the other had before, determined to instead prove Linhardt wrong. That was just like him. It was one of the many qualities that they had come to adore about the other man.

Moving a hand to the other’s hair, they carefully wove their fingers into it, just as Hubert’s arm moved around their waist to carefully shift them off of the desk and into his lap. All work either of them doing now discarded for another time, so that they could focus only on each other.

And for once, Linhardt was more than willing to ignore their research for Hubert.


End file.
